Hamburgers: A Rumbelle Fanfic
by Wickedlovely01
Summary: Rumple and Belle go to Granny's for hamburgers. What craziness will follow?


**A/N: My second Rumbelle :D Ok so this one is shorter but I got up at like 6 am to make it so enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND THE WORDS I WRITE!**

* * *

Hamburgers: A Rumbelle fanfic

Rumplestiltskin was happy. Today, he wouldn't be in his pawn shop, making deals. Today, he wouldn't be stopping Cora or Regina and their evil plans. Today, he was going to spend time with Belle. He had promised her that he would take her out for hamburgers because she had never had one. He actually, had never had Granny's hamburgers. He wasn't exactly welcome at the diner, Granny had given him a nasty look, and Red, well Red just looked sorry for him, like he was missing the greatest food in the world. Well, today he would get that. Along with the greatest person in the world. He got dressed in a navy pinstripe suit with a red tie. He lent on his cane heavily as he got his foot in a coal black shoe. He walked out the bedroom, and down the grand mahogany stairs.

"Belle?" He called out for his true love.

"Yes, Rumple?" She answered him, far away, most likely in the bathroom putting makeup on and looking pretty. She didn't need to do that. To Rumple, Belle was the most beautiful thing to ever walk the earth, makeup or no make up.

"Are you almost ready to go, darling?"

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute." She said back to him. While he waited, he looked around the entrance to his house. Sunlight was streaming through the windows, making the floors look like liquid gold. When he first arrived here in Storybrooke, he was going to close up all the windows, and have things be they were before he met Belle, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He loved her to much to forget her.

Belle glided silently down the hallway in silver flats Rumple had purchased for her. She wore a yellow sundress that fit her body perfectly. That, Rumple had also bought for Belle. Her caramel hair fell in ringlets down her slender back. Her face was enhanced by makeup, yes that was true, but he could see past that.

She walked down the stairs, and Rumple extended a hand for her. She took it, smiled and blushed, and was pulled into his arms.

"You look stunning, Belle." I whisper into her ear.

"You look handsome." She says back. "Shall we?" Rumplestiltskin and Belle hook arms, their hands grasping each others.

They get in the car, and Rumple starts it one handed, not letting go of Belle. She doesn't know how to drive, but she's a quick learner, always reading about cars and the drivers manual, so she doesn't have to always depend on him to be her chaperone everyday, not that he minds one bit. Belle fiddles with the radio station knob until she finds one with classical music. Rumplestiltskin smiles at her.

"You like Mozart?" He asked while keeping his eyes on the road. He wanted to set a good example for Belle, always keep your eyes on the road.

"Is that what this is? Well, it's very good. All I had at home was the violinist, and he only knew 3 songs."

"That must have been horrible." He allowed himself a tiny smirk as he and Belle laughed. Her laugh, oh it was like bells tinkling in the wind. It was beautiful.

He turned the corner to the diner and parked in the closest spot. He cut of the engine and got out of his car, greeted by warmth and sunlight, blinding him for a moment. He walked to Belle's side and opened up her car door. He extended his hand again, and they locked arms, with their hands holding each others. The dwarves are outside, laughing heartily. Grumpy throws French fries at his friend, and a food fight ensures, bits of it flying everywhere. Rumple growls, getting bread in his hair.

A gentle, cool hand puts pressure on his elbow.

"Just let them be, Rumple, they're having fun." She whispers into his ear. He grumbles something, probably reminding himself to raise up their rents. They walk swiftly, Belle being shielded by him. He didn't mind one bit. His beauty shouldn't get fries in her hair.

The bell tinkles as they step inside the diner.

"Belle, how about here?" He gestures to a booth right in front of a window over looking the town, and showing the mountains covered In mist.

"Perfect." She almost squeals with delight, and Rumple chuckles. He combs his fingers through his hair to get the remains of the food fight out of his hair. Belle just sits there staring at him, smiling at him, with her head tilted ever so slightly.

Ruby walked over to them. "Mr. Gold, Belle? I didn't expect to see you here, together." She says, surprised.

"Just taking Belle out for her first hamburger, dearie." Rumple says facing her.

"Oh well, ours are the best." Says Ruby. She scribbles down their orders, and walks off, barely able to contain her excitement.

"Why was she so surprised?" Asks Belle curiously.

He might as well tell her the truth. "People don't think that I can love, or have someone love me back. They think I'm inhuman ."

"Well, I love you, and I think that you are human."

Rumplestiltskin brushes her shining hair out of her eyes, smiling. "I love you too Belle." She smiles and blushes, making her look more beautiful than ever.

Now Belle was happy. She was happy because today, she wasn't cleaning in her house while Rumple was away. She wasn't in her library, reading about the Civil right movement. She was, however getting to have her first hamburger with the person who loved her the most. She looked into his dark eyes (She wasn't sure what color they were, they changed to often to tell) and thought this moment was perfect. His brown, stick straight hair fell down to the middle of his neck, and he smiled as she stared.

"Mr. Gold?" A little boys voice interrupted their bliss. Belle turned her head to Henry Mills, the saviors kid. Belle hadn't met the savior yet, but knew her name was Emma, and was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, and that she owed Rumple a deal. Rumple's face contorted in annoyance, but quickly vanished a second later.

"Yes, Henry?"

"I was wondering if you knew where David was, Ruby's getting tired of looking after me." So where was Emma? Belle though. Shouldn't she be looking after her kid instead of his grandfather?

"You could try the mines or the sheriff office." Suggested Rumple. Belle also had an idea of where he might be.

"Or the library." The both look at her like she was mad, she needed to explain. "He's my most frequent visitor. He checks out books about fairy dust and magical wardrobes, and comes back checking out more books about the same things." She said. Henry nodded.

"Thanks! Oh and uh, Mr. Gold?"

"Yes, Henry?"

"Keep a close eye on what you hold dear." Sounds something out of a riddle, Belle thought. The belle tinkled once more as Henry went out to face the horrible food fight caused by Grumpy.

Ruby came back out with their food. Setting a dish at each of them.

"Enjoy!" She said happily, and ran off back into the kitchen.

Hamburgers, it seemed, were brown patties in buns with yellow cheese on them. Belle knew what fries were, she'd eaten them before when Rumple brought them home. She made up her mind to eat those first.

"Belle,"

"Yes?"

Rumplestiltskin chuckled. "Their much better with ketchup, so is the burger." He scooted his plate over to hers. They were identical, except his had a spot of red on the corner. He took one of her fries and dipped it in it, and handed it back to her. "Here, try it."

Belle took a bite. Rumple went back to eating his food. The burger was great, Ruby didn't lie.

"Wow, that's really good!" Exclaimed Belle.

"See? I told you. Now, try it with the burger."

And Belle did, Rumple laughed when she took a bite and jumped back at the kick of tomato, but fell in love with it right after. It was kind of like their twisted love, Rumple thought. When Rumple took her home with her, she was scared, and feared what he might to do her. But after she got used to living with him, she fell for him, and took care of him.

After a while they were finished and talking about books they had read. The late afternoon sun was lazily seeping in through the windows, and they were having apple pie, putting whipped crème on each others faces. Laughing at each other and with each other.

They had gotten used to the bell now, ignoring everyone that came and went. Belle looked out the window after wiping whip crème off her nose, and her eyes opened in fear. Rumple noticed right away.

"Belle, love, what is it?" he grabbed her elbow softly, lovingly, and waited for an answer.

"My father." She said. It was no accident that Moe French was here right now. He still pushed on and on about Belle leaving Rumple and coming to live with him. But every time he pursued her, Rumple had stopped him, but they were alone all those times. With all these people here, oh what a clever man! But Rumplestiltskin was more clever, and more cunning too.

"It's ok Belle."

The belle ringed with merriment, Moe French was not in a merry mood.

"Belle," He pleaded with my Belle, she wasn't his Belle anymore. "Belle, please come home with me."

I knew what she was going to say to her father.

"No, I want to live with Rumplestiltskin." She answered simply.

"No, you don't Belle, he's got you under some kind of spell-"

That was the final straw for Mr. Gold.

"I've got her 'under some kind of spell'?! Really, if I did, do you think I would bring her out for lunch? No. I'm not a fool, you just don't like me, because after you let Regina take her, I stopped protecting your petty little kingdom." He spoke with irritation in his voice. He looked over to Belle, whose head was on her arms, and her body was still. But Rumple knew that she was crying. He growled as he turned to French.

"Get out of my sight, before I inflict pain on you." He said softly but furious. Moe knew this was a lost cause, and he walked out of the diner.

"Is he gone?" Belle asked, her voice muffled.

"Yes, Belle, he's gone. I'm sorry." Rumple said, and then apologized. "Are you ready to go?" They had already paid for their meal, and Belle nodded so they left. Rumple rubbed her back and let her lean back into his shoulder, to hide her sadness from the world. Rumplestiltskin didn't mind one bit.


End file.
